


Forenoon is over

by Fallinguun603



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Male Character, Cybertron, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Harems, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Backstory, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Randomness, Reincarnation, Seekers, Sentinel is not going to be a villain, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Surprising even myself bc I will never forgive what happened to Ironhide, This Is STUPID, Well of All Sparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: OC is suddenly a mech prime who is going to stop the civil war between autobots and decepticon is through the power of porn. And this last sentence was by accident entirely.Primus is very flabbergasted that they solved the war with interfacing...He could not be anymore disappointed yet surprised.
Relationships: Autobots (Transformers) & Original Male Character(s), Cybertron/Life, Sentinel Prime & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Notes before beginning

This story will have attempted smut with transformers/ their biology probably described wrong so please alert me and I will put a warning ahead if you are rather not into that type of stuff.  
And by the way this story was just randomly created just because...I wanted to write it so it might not be updated. Good day


	2. Chapter 1.

Total a OC story for myself and I really want to make this with no plans which is not good but I can wing it for there on out ._. .

* * *

She was on her last week until she was going to see her baby again, well her husband and her kid from almost a year ago. She was with her fellow soldiers manning the turrent when they hit. The ground shook and dust and bullets flew everywhere where she couldn't see anything.

Orders flew out from her lieutenant's mouth, and she peeked every so often to see the muzzle flashes of the guns. Spotting them she quickly pulled the trigger, bullets firing non-stop with the Sgt. Wao firing back.

She didn't see the rocket that hit the tank flying them on their side, it knocked her out with Sgt. Wao, Sgt. Drove and unfortunately Lt. Richmond getting impaled by sharp debris.

She regained consciousness when she was pulled out of wreckage, noting that the their was another body there with the flames closing in. She was being shaken by Wao and lifted as a helping crutch, she grabbed her pistol and with vigilance aiming in front of them to any threats with the sand picking up.

"Sandstorm coming in hot Wao, do you have your bandana?", She said as she was limping with Wao and Drove on their rear already counting his mags and equipment.

Wao patted her hip and quickly covered his face with a sand camouflage scarf, as well as helping set her mask across half her face. "Drov-" She was interrupted when Wao suddenly dropped, bringing her down hitting the sand, when Drove fired at the shadowed figure hearing a body drop.

She put her hand on Wao's chest mourning for at least a second when she heard fire from behind them, grabbing his tags and his picture of his family tucking it in her pouch for safe keeping. Drove grabbed her and they started running again until they started appearing out of nowhere. She fired covering behind them with Drove suddenly exclaimed that their going to take as many as they can with them.

She looked at drove, and he to her, and with stone determination they both leaned to their backs sand blocking her range where she could only see a few feet in front of her.

"It been an honor fighting by your side Drove."

He chuckled with a somber last sentence, "Me too...I'm sorry you won't be able to see your kid again."

"As long as she knows I was here serving my country to keep her safe then I'm fine dying Drove. I hope i see you on the other side."

Looking at the fierce sand she began to see the figures and fired. She knows their coming when they hear the shots. Soon they were here, and when she was on her last bullet, Drove sunk to the ground with her shooting the culprit. Unholstering her knife she just ran, she was too...sad and angry at them. She killed at least four of them when her chest burned. 

She gasped out, choking on the passing sand, her dried lips seeping out little trickles of blood but she tried continuing, only to be shot in the kneecap.

Her face hitting the ground only felt the sand and wind hit her body, and the sound of a loud sound that was a cocking movement of putting in another mag inside the gun right above her fallen body.

Mutters were only heard from the sandstorm, she kept her eyes shut and waited, waited for shot to be heard when they were kept talking. She didn't understand when it hit her, but they were laughing.

Laughing at...her?

Laughing...

They were-

Her face was scrunched with angry, furious at the laughing! Her friends were dead!

**THEY HAD FAMILIES!**

"YOU BASTARDS!" Surprising herself and the two men, she with raging will, slashed at the man's throat before being put down.

His eyes widened with the other firing on her, dropping back on the sand with another down for the count, she was staring at the visible sky when it should had been a sandstorm blocking her sight.

Her eyes that had life in them dimmed growing cold and unresponsive to the area around them.

It was then when he saw her will that he would choose her. This soul that would not bow down easily, not for her enemy so easily... She would die for her family and her friends.

_  
you, my brave soul, will shake everything that would save cybertron._

_Let us hope that you can be the one to save themselves, my last true prime._

_and to make your progress succeed you will forget your world, your life and family members, I hope you forgive my actions, through chance or by another means search within yourself, if you remember again._

* * *

On Cybertron, in the deep of the planets core a spark was made, a mech that was shaped and molded into a new prime. Their presence was never made and was down in the depths for a time that he killed the horrendous creations and was able to pass the test of killing the most powerful horrendous creations. In the dark tunnels below, a tall mech with golden optics shined in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2.

Her name was Zelus Prime.

But it was... _his_ name was Zelus Prime.

She, who was now a _he_ , had only learned that her frame could change back to her original gender but this new world she ended up after a patrol gone wrong had shocked her - him. He was just simply shocked with everything that humans - her former people would be shocked, surprised, or even disgusted by this culture shock...or this normal frame change.

But that had been moved aside when she was literally born as a 'male' in this alien life, with being a Prime and fighting alongside a blade brother that bonded them closer that what she made back on earth with Wao and Drove. His initiation of a Prime was on a new level feeling this power and what they, the allspark, spoke to him during the special initiation.

He was at least 33 feet tall, which was surprising for his frame choice, he was balanced with speed yet with power of his armor on his arms, legs, and his chest and back. His frame was black with trimmed green accents on his body.

His arms could apparently change into a similar related shotgun with a holstered sword, on his back, that was simply detailed made into geometrical sigil's. His golden optics subconsciously trailed on a librarian clerk that shared this invisible trail of...something that felt like his EMF.

Like a prime but he focused entirely on Alpha Trion that was sitting and playing a game close to chess but with blocks that looked like holographic square chips of the emblem of the thirteen with chips of simple Mecha soldiers that were placed in front of the primes. 

"Alpha Trion is that him..." Alpha Trion, who steadily at the solo game, had waved him off, he was amused by his old friend's focus and went to look for anything else interesting. He never managed to spare time _in_ the library while visiting Alpha Trion during his time off, courtesy of Sentinel, duties from the elite guard.

He was passing by the history of the last war when he bumped into the mech that was under Alpha Trion's tualiage, "Apologies Orion." He greeted at the frozen mech who was eyeing him with something when he began noticing that he wasn't introducing himself.

"Ah no...It was my fault Zelus Prime, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Uh, how do you know my designation if I may ask?" He said it with worry in his optics, Zelus decided to bring Alpha into the conversation to relax the clerk, "Alpha Trion has been talking about you during our match's, he is very insistent on your presence. Almost once in while I see Alpha he always has something to say about you." Orion seemed very surprised to have an impact on his apprenticeship that this his teacher talks about him and brags to his fellow prime.

"I'm very curious since the first four times he's been gossiping to me about his apprentice." He smirked at Orion's bashful face that was looking a shade of blue and his EMF felt embarrassed and so humbled to being a conversation to brag.

* * *

"Alpha Trion holds you in high regard Orion." His golden optics brightened at Orion, who was currently feeling relaxed in the presence of a powerful mech.

This mech is an ally to Sentinel Prime, the Sentinel Prime that strived to find the corruption in the council with help of fellow, surprisingly, seekers and grounders alike. Sentinel Prime was also a blade brother with Zelus Prime, who was certainly very, very charm- 

Orion stops himself excusing himself with a short thanks and forgiveness of walking away tending to his duties elsewhere.

Zelus Prime watched Orion as he walked away, tending to one of the holo-books about the history of the wells of allspark when someone had approached behind him.

He was embraced with a side hug that had showed red paint on their gauntlet and arm that was Sentinel prime. He looked at Zelus' interest reluctantly, because his interest in anything that isn't about history, much yet about politics in his already confided Senate meetings.

"I knew I would find you lingering under Alpha Trion's halls of records Zelus, what are you reading now?"

"Wells of the allspark and how it came to be, shouldn't you be resting after that meeting with the Senate last lunar cycle"

Sentinel laid his weight fully on Zelus, his helm on his pauldron, "I should be but Alpha Trion called me to discuss something about his apprentice that it was urgent for me to come after I got some berth time." Zelus did note that Sentinel sounded off with the words phrasing 'berth time'

"Hm...I just met him, Orion, he holds the same air we did once when we both were designated as our former old designations."

Sentinel looks at Zelus until asking about his presence here when Zelus responds just as curious as his blade brother, " Alpha Trion actually called me to discuss about his history of the thirteen, said it was sacred and how I was to be told of this secret."

They both shared a look and was interrupted by the mech who called them, "Zelus, Sentinel it is time i tell you the truth about something. It is about time to shared what I know to fellow bots that I trust completely."

He walks deeper into the halls of records, falling behind the older archivist the two primes follow diligently into the abyss of the halls of records.

* * *

_**WARNING! Please skip to the next part that has the similar text to this if you don't want to read steamy part. I will shortly complain how you're reading this and not wanting to read this part, cringe as it may be...** _

It was late when Zelus returned to the lower delta sectors to home, he doesn't reside in the temple because he would rather help those that are hurt if they come to him.

But he was rather surprised that Sentinel was in his home on the couch that was engulfed in darkness as he activated the lights.

"Sentinel what are you doing here at this late joor, in my _empty_ house." When his door closed behind him and walked towards sentinel he was hit with a strong smell of desire and tension that made Zelus stop in his tracks with Sentinel finally looking at him.

The look of hunger and desire for him.

"Your heat has arrived then Sentinel." Zelus had ordered his lights dimmed, approaching the obviously of Sentinel' vents letting out heat, trying to cooling himself off from shutting down. Sentinel gave him a look, "Yes it started after while i was on my way to see you, talk about what Alpha Trion told us and i had let myself in."

Zelus stay a good feet away from Sentinel knowing the risk of approaching bots in heat, "Do you seek solitude in my separate quarters - "

The red Prime had snarled first, curling himself like a protective shell, "Can you help... Zelus, i just need to..."

Zelus nods, asking his blade brother for a official answer, "You are positive you want me to help?"

Sentinel glared at him and through the bond was tugging to come closer already, _needing- relief_ to unburden and help him.

Zelus sent back _calm-safe_ before approaching Sentinel getting a comeback of _assurance-insistent,_ he roam his hands to Sentinel's now heating plates. His sides were touched, Sentinels hands were clutched to Zelus' backside rumbling loudly, Zelus peppered his touchs in every visible cables available. The heating prime squirmed with pleasure and annoyance before rocking his hips against Zelus' making his engine sync with Sentinel's purring and hiss vents. Both of their eyes radiated lust, more so Zelus gave Sentinel his undivided attention trailing his glossa on his neck cables biting not harshly and moving lower and lower on the heated Prime.

Sentinel was loving the every second Zelus was giving everything attention, looking at the black and green mech who was near his hips, his now open valve leaking lubricant and his fans working faster. 

He light lapped his glossa over Sentinel's open valve and practically felt it below writhing with each single action in Sentinels arched frame. Mildly a breem in he entered a digit, the walls of Sentinel were latched on his digit making his glossa lap quicker while feeling the hotess inside him.

Sentinel Prime' hips buckled his entire body, tense with pleasure. The receiving Prime lifted his hips to try to have more, to feel Zelus' touch more faster, he was desperate to let go because he hasn't been able to relieve himself properly without Zelus' comfort.

Sentinel gave out a whine making Zelus hungrily let his blade brother have it, getting his helm latched on to go further into the prime felt his lower plates tighten with the noises of moans and his brothers raspy speech.

Zelus gave Sentinel his three digits over, feeling the sticky lubricant coming from Sentinel run down his right servo, tucking his helm to Sentinel's neck hearing the wet sounds echo in his home. The red Prime gave Zelus a reprimand of teasing him with his digits, which he responded by biting into his cables and ramming another digit in. It gave him so much pleasure that he never noticed that Zelus was giving attention to his exposed girth.

* * *

_**This is for readers who skipped to the next scene that is above this steamy scene. Begin here please.** _

It was was now five cycles later when sentinel finally had his heat go down significantly. Zelus feed sentinel with his energon when he requested it with Zelus cleaning him down and watching over Sentinel who might turn egotistical and with a god complex if Zelus didn't guide him to another path. They were _still_ on that path but Sentinel was different for the movies he watched, at least in the movies rather than the golden age right now.

Alpha Trion had found him in the depths of creation blood spilled on his frame with a younger Prime that seemed astonished with how he survived down there when he stumbled upon a mini bot on a job with some of his bots injured with cyber beast trying to kill them. He rid of them all stained in their blood and the bots were watching until rescue came by. And with rescue came the leaders who were before the new and young were to arrive ( _data clerk Orion and gladiator Megatronus_ )

Sentinel and Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion had one straight away into his soul and knew their creator interfered. He spoke alone with them and was joined into their society, taught in secret excluding his own knowledge movie wise.

* * *

He knew moves that were not from cybertronian means, his/her people techniques were modified mid training with Sentinel as to test him if he was fit to aid in the Elite Guard.

He passed and made a high impression on Sentinel but it was not as Zelus accepted that instantaneously. It took cycles for him to accept Sentinel as an equal when he was blunt in his expressions of the caste below their rank.

It soured his mood when he prattled along aside him when the scene of a omega was seen with her sparklets and were being harassed by two Deltas.

Shining and glossy while the lower rank was rusted and with a broken leg strap for her wheel and a slanted door wing. He was unimpressed firstly and secondly he defend the little family, with great suspicion first as the deltas were corraled away with disgruntlement.

But so was the far distanced red prime watching afar of his fellow new prime, Zelus who talked softly with the small femme and her curious sparklets eyeing the black and green accented prime with his golden optics brightened with kindness at the young near their carrier.


End file.
